Game Of Dissidence
by Vault166
Summary: Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a normal high school student, well as normal as a person with the ability to rip things from video games can get... Did I say normal? Sorry I meant Insane!
1. Goodbye Normal Hello Freak Show

Hi my Names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a simple American teenager-no matter what my name suggests- with the average amount of every day teen drama, angst, and all around disobedience to any "Authoritative" figures in my life.

I was practically the definition of an average orphan with limited resources, friends, problems, and every other meaningless events common in daily life.

I lived alone in my three bedroom apartment-no idea how I keep up with the rent- filled with orange carpet orange furniture… and other orange things-with some colors other than orange I might add.

My life summed up into one word?

Normal… or at least that used to cover it…

It was a normal day-Staying in the back of the classroom. Cause the "Popular" crowd didn't like me very much and… I just didn't want to deal with their form of retribution, otherwise said: I didn't to want deal actual scorn instead of just social isolation.

I was… well one of the main outcasts in the entire school. I was in the the "Unpopular" crowd and I didn't care… I didn't react to any taunting- which was why I was their favorite target as they couldn't wait for me to metaphorically blow up.

But I didn't: in the end I just started pranking them… everyone knew it was me but no one had proof or had witnessed me in the act so I was home free.

But a week ago I pulled a huge prank and almost every teacher on campus was effected along with the bullies… mainly Jackie Wilcox cause she's a bitch… I decided after that I should stay low for a while.

The day went by without incident and before I knew I was throwing my book bag over my shoulder as I walked down the dreary hallways the sun had gone down a while ago as I had stayed back to finish my science project.

As I walked away someone bumped into me. Knocking me to the side as I turned to look at the culprit only to see a head of familiar long blond hair disappear into the girls bathroom.

Me being me I looked around to make sure no one saw so I didn't to explain why I didn't go in to see if the-now sobbing girl in the bathroom-was okay and sprinted away down the hall and out the front door.

twenty minutes later

*pant* I opened the door to my apartment slamming it shut with a good *bam* sound I went into my room. took of my close and immediately jumped into bed.

Grabbing my laptop that I got last month from a competition. I logged into a game called Fantasy's of Scientific Truth. It was a sci fi fantasy free roam game with-Depending on how you play- came alive as either a sci fi adventure filled with mysterious technology from ages past. Allowing you to anything from turning invisible, to phasing through dimensions. or a mystical adventure frilled with dragons, enchanted swords, and mind blowing spells that would literal break your perception of the world. Or finally you stick to the in between wielding magically enhanced weapon, and technologically augmented spells.

Despite how awesome the game was it was still in the closed beta stage… where I was openly referred to as the master of the game.

I had a character for each path, but I absolutely adored the first character I used which was the middle character who used the magically enhanced weapons… mostly swords but a few sparse guns and things.

I was currently trying to get one of the best weapons in the game. When found the game engine randomly decided an effect it would have when used.

I was hoping to get the apparition effect- allowing the blade to ignore all armor, send out energy blades that did 100 damage that could be charged up to 200 damage, along with a few other effects and it's base damage of a thousand made it one of the best weapons in the game.

It was called the trick sword, because of how many different effects it could be granted. Depending on what effect it ended up having it would look different, like if It was the one I wanted it would be a shiny futuristic looking green, and silver one sided straight sword with a length of about four feet in entirety.

Otherwise said it was completely bad-ass.

But just as I was about to grab the sword from the pedestal a hidden trap activated sending large skewers from the walls and killing me instantly.

"Ahh!" I yelled in frustration as I over reacted I accidentally knocked over my computer, sending it rolling off my bed.

Shooting my arm out to grab the edge of the screen which by the way was still displaying the Game Over screen behind it was the sword prominently displayed on the pedestal. But instead of grabbing the edge I instead pretty much punched the screen.

Closing my eyes I prepared to hear the crack of my computer hitting the ground hard but… All I heard was silence.

My computer was still there… in the exact same place it was when I had pretty much punched it… except for the fact that my hand was now sticking through the screen that had a sort of distorted look surrounding like when you put your hand in the water.

What was even stranger was the fact I could feel my hand touch something… So me being me I grabbed it. After that it was like reality started to effect the computer again as my hand started to slide out of the screen except now I was holding… a sword…

Me being myself I had only one thing to say.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki and my life use to be normal... I swear!

UPDATE! 1/10/16


	2. Painful Realization

-One-week-later-

I was having… troubles figuring out how to use my new err "Ability". So naturally I decided to go the local abandoned mine or whatever it is. I call it that because I genuinely have no clue what it use to be.

I had discovered a few thing about my brand new sword in the past week. like when I pretend to sheath the sword like a dumbass… it actually disappeared after I let go. After a few minutes of freaking out, that I realized it hadn't disappeared I just couldn't see it… I have no clue how it just hangs there on my back though.

It turns out the sword has every ability the the trick sword would have if it took the apparition form… including sending out magical blast that did 100 damage if I remember correctly.

Although it was cool in all I quickly learned that just because it could do something didn't mean I could keep up.

I mean I have no training in swordsmanship so it was only a matter of time before I almost cut my foot off…

So here I Am Standing near a huge abandoned gravel plant as I've been informed. My laptop laid out in front of me wirelessly connected to the mobile hotspot that was my smartphone. I had spent most of my… meager monthly stipend on my new phone a week before I got my powers, so I only had enough money to one game… which wasn't all that big of a deal as i already had about twenty games on my computer.

A blast of wind dragging me out of my musings I took notice of my surroundings for the hundredth time. Staring out into the large expanse of unsettled land in Odessa Texas and I could only smile as I selected a freeroam game called Enchanted World.

Enchanted World or EW was a unique game for it's unique enchanting and inventory options. Such as instead of one simple back pack filled with a limited amount of slots, it had the option of storing things anywhere, as long as whatever equipment you were wearing possessed a pocket in the same place.

The enchanting system was at one point called the best on the planet. For good reason too as instead of a few different enchantments for weapons and such. You instead had the ability to mix and match runes to create your own enchantment, It wasn't limited either as there was a rune for every letter in the american alphabet allowing you to make any and every word in the alphabet.

Although you couldn't make yourself immortal you could change items into immortal objects, thus making so their Condition didn't go down when you died or used them too much.

So I clicked on the item I wanted. The screen blinked a second before it showed a grey jacket with a gray hood. Looking at the stats it wasn't all that impressive just a common apparel item of common rarity… that is till you looked at the rune stats. This grey jacket was one of the first things I ever got in the game and I well didn't level up all that fast because unlike other people I didn't go after monster like crazy.

No I was one of the few people who read the whole tutorial… including the enchantment tutorial which after trying out the newbie enchantments… I was hooked.

I hunted runes like a man possessed and before I knew it I was a level 6 with every rune in the game.

So naturally I filled every inch of whatever the hell I was wearing at the time with runes.

So looking back at the rune stats it was awesome.

Rune Stats:

Damage Absorption Rune: 95.6% Of All Weapon/Impact Damage Is Absorbed

Gravity Rune:110% Of All Fall Damage Is Reflected Into The Ground And/Or Enemies In The Surrounding Area.

0-Gravity Rune: When Active Gravity Does Not Affect Player For 60 Seconds

Energy Rune: Energy From The Surrounding Area To Refill Your Mana Points/Recharge Energy Weapons.

Pocket Rune: Right And Left Pocket Can Hold An Infinite Amount Of Items/Any Type Of Item

Immortal Rune: Jacket Is Indestructible… Literally…

Disguise rune: Flip Up The Hoodie And No One Can Recognize You… Unless They Watched You Flip It Up…

Awareness Rune: Anything Within Fifty Feet Is Mapped/Anyone Is Marked On Said Map

More…

After staring at the Visible stats I steeled my resolve… Reaching out for the screen I closed my eyes as I felt my hand… touch nothing…

Heroes-Original Theme-

*Swoosh* A huge gust of wind blow throw the clearing blowing up a cloud of dust as a Moon Eclipsed the sun. I felt my hand touch a sort of strange fabric… It was… Soft, yet it wasn't it was just… Strange.

I pulled on it… and when I opened my eyes I was holding a plain grey jacket with sweater type pockets and a hoodie… with the inside covered in black archaic Runes.

Putting it on I felt like I had just drank fifty cans red-bull and a monster… and I normally acted like a sugar addict…

So… Now it's time to test it… I placed my sword on my back no longer surprised at its disappearance as I looked around. To see the old rusted gravel mill equipment behind me…

Well that's convenient…

Looking around a little bit more… I noticed a green circular map was present the upper right corner of my eye... only for two bars to appear on the upper left corner of my vision… The top bar was green and the bottom one was blue the blue one had a +20s...

On a guess I would say the top was my health bar and the bottom would be my man-err energy bar… the plus twenty was probably how much energy the jacket's Energy Rune was absorbing from the area around me.

Looking blankly at the bars I shook my head and walked forward, Across the loose uneven ground to the abandoned gravel machine… thingy.

Moving to walk up the stair I stopped… An evil grin spread across my face as I lined myself up against the stairs. Walking back a few feet I turned. My spiky blond hair swayed a little as the wind blew passed… Running I jumped and weightlessness took me.

My force carried me up… fast and before I knew it I was right in front of the safety rail… My head making a nasty dent in the rail.

That was the day I learned that no matter how much damage is absorbed hitting your head on rail… Hurt like a mother fucker on hump day.

Update! 1/10/16


	3. OLd Dog NeW TriCKS

*Smack* I shot up onto my looking for whatever hit me… only for my giggling classmates to great me. Focusing on the front of the room, seeing the annoyed visage of my teacher I could only smile.

Her name was Mis. Dailey and she was nice for the first week I knew her then she turned into a rabid bitch with an anger problem. It took me a while to figure it out but the reason she was even nice the first week was to sort out who she was going to "favor" and who she was going to punish incessantly.

I was of course in the punish section.

Looking over the room I could only sigh at the depressing gray color among other things. I sat near the window at the back of the room, giving me a good few of the concrete area beneath were groups tended to gather after school… along with the cheerleaders who usually practiced right next to it on the football field. But they weren't practicing today... so I decided to pay attention to the teacher who was currently yelling at me.

"Great!" the teacher said noticing I was paying attention. "Now that you're paying attention would you please answer the question on the board." Staring blankly at the board I answered "Make it more interesting for me and I will." I drawled out monotonously as the teacher's face twitched.

An unnoticed smile edged it's way on to my face. Hook, Line,

"Well then if you can answer this question within the next thirty seconds I'll let this entire class have rest of the period off." And sinker

"X=-4.62" I said getting up from my seat, to spend the last forty minutes of the period outside. Leaving the angry teacher behind me as I heard the rush of students heading out of the room.

Exiting the building I went and sat near the concrete benches, quickly losing myself in thought.

Six Months… it had been six months since I pulled sword out of a computer, And I admit I have to It's been an awesome six months.

After I played around with my Jacket… which I've taken to calling The Rune-Jacket… don't give me that look it's an awesome name. I started to play around with the whole… grab things from games thingy… power… I honestly have no Idea what to call it...

But after I got used to using the jackets… abilities… I decided to experiment with this reality breaking skill.

I turned on my computer switched to it onto E.W. Except this time I clicked on a pair of rings.

You see after a while I got thinking… Maybe there's other people out there with the same problem… Or at least similar… But I also realized that all of them wouldn't be exactly friendly…

So I decided that I should have some form of offense and defense other than my sword… So for the past week and a half I've been searching for different equipment that wouldn't stand out, but still had a useful effect or ability and made a list.

Lava Waders-Can walk on water and lava as well as swim in lava for 7 seconds.

Lunar Hook-Can send out 4 simultaneous hooks

Ghost vest- the vest has a 60% chance to turn the player intangible for the first attack of any fight.

AZ Specs-a cool pair of sunglasses that show other characters titles and stats… Also allowing the ability to see through walls… and other things… like fabric…

'And finally the ultimate goldmine' I thought looking my computer screen. Enchanter's Rings- allowing the player to put an enchantment rune anywhere they touch without going through the enchanting menu… normally the rune would be placed in the quick menu, but since this is reality I Should just be able to think on whatever rune I want.

Of course I took the time to personalize this set of enchanter's rings. While they were still in game I added two pairs of extra runes to this set. One was of which was a pair of possession runes… Their purpose was basically absorbing whatever attack someone used against you and making it your own.

Despite what you may think having two of them does not allow you to absorb two attacks. Instead it allows you make whatever power absorbed permanent… otherwise the power would slowly fade until it disappeared entirely and although he could choose to get rid of whatever attack and absorb another.

The other pair of runes allowed the player to manifest a shield that blocked any physical attack. The shield would resist damage as long as it's health remained, if the shield was broken the player would have to wait one hour before reforming the shield. The shield is also not a passive effect it is an active effect, meaning he would have to actively materialize the shield.

Otherwise said they were awesome.

But even though the gloves granted the player the ability to put runes anywhere there was a handicap for players who faced them.

While most 1-2 word runes have no cool-down timer, 3-...etc word runes had extensive cool-down timers for each word used in the rune, instead of the compiled rune.

So pulling the rings out of the computer I walked over to a nearby rock, I started to dig in my right pocket.

Pulling out all the Items I took from the computer screen, I slipped on the used to be red boots now dyed black and slipped them on… they were surprisingly comfortable. It was actually kinda cool though cause the second I pulled Items out of them game if they were overly outdated, like if they were medieval age type things.

They seemed to transform to fit my current outfit… that is at least for clothing items.

The boots had transformed into a pair of black converse with white accents. Moving on to the next item was the lunar hook… When he pulled it out it tuned into four pieces. The solar and lunar sections were transformed into bracelets type things while the other two were turned into ankle bracelets.

Now I bet you're wondering why I need this when I have the Rune-Jacket… well have you ever had to maneuver around in zero gravity? Well let me tell you, it's really hard! The Lunar Hook was meant to allow me better control when I Feel like floating around… or moon walking...

After snapping them on I turned to the white vest that closely resembled a bullet proof vest… you know except for the whole bulletproof part.

Moving on I picked up the specs that turned out to be a futuristic pair of sunglasses.

Finally slipping on the pair of ornate gold rings that were the Enchanter's rings I could only give a manic smile as I set up a camera.

After all what kind of person would I be if I didn't document my own horribly painful failures along with my awesome successes.

My already manic smile growing into a face splitting grin.

I took a few step backs from the tripod I looked straight into the lens before speaking. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I can apparently rip random Items from video games…" I paused before letting a slightly insane smile edge it's way onto my face. "Lets test them out shall we?"

Update-1/10/16


	4. The Author Cuts Me Off

-Six Days Later-

My week has been utterly horrible… Why you ask?

It all started five days ago, when two childhood friends called me and told me to come to the abandoned gravel mill.

Which was all good and fine… except for the fact that I hadn't talked to either of them since Fifth grade when we had a falling out… it was also the day we were each dubbed Popular, freak, and an outcast respectively.

Other than that it wasn't a very big deal as I was already going to be there anyways… So why not?

I jinxed it…

-FLASH_BACK-

The sun was bright, the sky had a minimum amount of clouds out, and a pleasant breeze swept through Odessa Texas. It was summed up into a statement, A fine day as I walked to the gravel mill, kicking up dust as I followed the train tracks.

But despite the beautiful day… I couldn't help but feel as if when I got their things would… Change, and not a necessarily good change.

Shaking the thought out of my head as the gravel mill appeared in the distance. Upping my pace I was soon in front of the gigantic rusted structure… With no one there… Looking up at the clock that was added to my HUD when I put the glasses on I Realized I was a ten minutes early…

Sighing as I adjusted my book bag… which I had added a pocket rune to. I Sat down getting comfortable enough to wait awhile.

Unknown to me… I wasn't completely alone.

* * *

Claire Bennett, Odessa, Texas.

* * *

Moving Quietly I looked over the rock that was currently shielding Zach and I from… him.

"I don't get why you don't just show him and get it over with." I heard Zach complain behind me. Turning my head to look at him I spoke in a nervous voice. "This isn't like when I told you… I was closer to Naruto then you when we were younger… and I've been so much of a bitch to him the last few years…" I said sighing

Looking down at my cheerleader outfit… I had yet to change out of, I could only sigh. After all It was Naruto who had originally given me the idea to be a cheerleader… now look at us.

I snuck another quick glance over the rock we were hiding behind. Their he was sitting down his back against a support beam. He was wearing a grey jacket with a hood, a baggy white shirt underneath with a pair of sunglasses hanging on the collar, blue jeans, black converse, and a pair of gold rings.

His blond spiky hair swaying slightly with the breeze, shocking sapphire eyes glazed over with boredom. Standing about five foot nine inches tall… As I looked I noticed his eyes that used to sparkle with mischievous intent… dull and calculating.

"Would you just go over their and talk to him already!" Zach yelled at me in frustration. He had stood up in his anger, his brown eyes sparking with irritation.

"Okay" *Sigh* "Let's go." I said sticking my hand out floor Zach to pull me of the ground.

We turned… only to blink…

"Hey Zach?" I said hesitantly "Is it just me, or is he looking at us… Like straight at us?" I added nervously.

Zach looked over my shoulder… "Yeah… I'm pretty sure he's lip reading too…" Zach continued unperturbed by Claire's nervousness. Only to be answered by Naruto's board stare.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas

* * *

'Okay this is officially awkward…' I announced mentally.

I was watching their completely freaked out faces as they walked towards me. Zach dressed in his usual witty T-shirt, While Claire decided to show her "School Spirit" by wearing her cheerleader uniform.

Sarcasm aside, they fell into their own stereotypes perfectly… Well I did too but that wasn't the point.

And here we are standing… or sitting in my case, in awkward silence.

Knowing them I'm going to have to be the one who breaks the ice too.

"So…" I said the Awkwardness becoming suffocating. "You, called me here why?" I swear my voice was practically smothered in the atmosphere.

"Um…" Claire said nervously… "Oh damn! Zach setup the camera Naruto… Don't freak out." she said lamely as she jogged up the gravel mill.

"Zach you ready?" she yelled as I stood next to Zach preparing for… something… I didn't know why, But I felt like after this… Everything would change.

Zach gave her the thumbs so I looked up. "Okay" She called climbing over the railing. She took a deep breath and… Jumped.

" _ **AHHH!**_ " *Crack* *Squelch*

"I'm Claire Bennett." *Gasp* "And this was attempt number six."

I could only say one thing.

"SHI-!"

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS!**_

Update-1/10/16


	5. I Meet Piper Mclean

Well, I can't say it wasn't expected, sure I mean my childhood friend could swallow a stick of lit dynamite and live to tell the tale, but other than that it wasn't all that strange… at least Claire's power could be logically explained as extremely fast cell regeneration/self cloning cells, instead of splitting them.

I on the other hand I rip random shit out video games.

*Chibi Naruto walks on screen holding a sword* 'Your move science, your move'

So yeah I'm quite proud that the only reaction I gave them was yelling "Shit" Before a casual grin knocked them off balance as I pulled my invisible sword of my back causing, it to appear out of nowhere, before I walked away casually twirling, the trick sword as I strolled away from the abandoned gravel, thingy.

Their gobsmacked faces only increased my mood, so you must be wondering why the last time I spoke I said I was having a horrible week.

The reason in itself was quite simple, how I ended up in this situation… I'm still trying to figure out.

I was walking to my house after smacking my childhood friends with a fish. Or at least that's what their expression suggested. All in all I Was having a good day I managed to get an A+ on a test which was great as I was-Despite my Superior intellect-at the most a B student.

Skipping over cracks and things as I made my way home I was expecting stray cats, a few old dogs. However I was not expecting a black fabric bag to be shoved over my head, before being knocked out by what I can only guess was baseball-bat…

My life is just awesome, Isn't it?

* * *

Waking up, I felt like I had been, well hit with a baseball bat… wonder if it was a home run… deciding I should get the pain over with quickly I opened my eyes, only to shut them as fast as possible.

The light was like getting hit with a semi-truck, with the speakers, blasting yanky doodle in my face.

in simpler terms, it was… unpleasant…

Waiting a good minute or two before trying again I found, the light bearable. Looking around the room I blinked clearing my vision, I was in a small room with three other beds, I myself was strapped by both my hands and feet to the table. All around me were a bunch of different medical machines that seemed to be checking my heart rate/blood oxygen level and a bunch of other things I didn't understand.

Two of the other beds in the room were occupied, one of them I couldn't see all that well, while the other was a big man, with black hair and… well I couldn't stop picturing him eating donuts for some reason.

I also noted he was, wearing a hospital gown, looking at myself I was wearing the exact same thing as when, I was mugged by the mad scientists or whoever the hell was kidnapping, whatever the hell we are.

The fluorescent light flickered, and changed to blue giving the room a sort, er creepy effect I guess. Meh who ever did this sure has a love for theatrics.

A few seconds later I saw a familiar face along with a few unfamiliar faces but their not important, no it was the familiar face of Noah Bennett that was important.

Of course their was also the brunet girl and African guy, but Bennett was the most important. Now most people would be freaking out about this in some way or another.

Myself on the other hand well…

"So, has the paper market business tanked or were you just fired?"

Bennett was chuckling while his two companions, were staring at me incredulously. That was when the paperman started talking.

"Well I Can't say it was expected but no the paper, business is actually booming I however was never a salesman. But on another subject, we weren't expecting you to wake up for another four hours. However I need to confirm a few things,I already know the answer to these questions, but I might as well be polite."

He said pulling a clipboard out nowhere.

"What is your birth name" "Fuzzy winkle"

"What is the date" "November 4th 1995"

Sighing he looked at me before putting the clipboard down, and glared at me.

"Would you please take this seriously Naruto, We are trying to make this as painless as possible. Now than what is your… ability?"

I smiled mischievously at the Paper salesman.

"Hmm" humming thoughtfully before I looked into 's eyes before randomly commenting in a flat tone.

"Claire Is so much more intimidating than you it just isn't funny, I wonder if you should get a new job considering a cheerleader half my size scares me more than you…"

Even the stoic African American was amused… silently… I think.

took off his Iconic horned rim glasses and rubbed his eyes before calling out "Eden" looking towards the girl in the room as he nodded in my direction.

She had brown hair and black eyes with a distinct mole right below her nose… she was also kinda short… at least to me.

However she also Gave off this sort of 'Do as I say' presence Including the 'I used to be a delinquent… but I got better… I think' Glare. Huh I usually can't find my way out of plastic bag without help, but now I'm reading girl like she's a chapter book, the teachers put in the classroom, to "encourage learning'.

Mentally noting that I should look into this I turned my attention to this Eden girl.

She stared at me before opening her mouth, I heard a ding that was clearly only in my head as Eden froze with her mouth open wide still looking at me with her delinquent glare.

A window in bright green lettering appeared in front of me. Strangely enough my HUD became blurry and disappearing altogether.

 _You Have leveled up!_

 _You are Now a level: 2 Congratulations!_

 _You Have Unlocked:_

 _HUD form 2_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 _Notice: anything showing ? has to be unlocked by Completing Unknown Criteria_

 _HUD Form: 2_

 _You have gained access to the mentality bar._

 _The mentality bar shows your mental fortitude, once it reaches zero you are mentally defenseless and open to mental attacks/manipulations._

 _The Mentality bar is based on your willpower/knowledge, someone with Strong willpower will have a higher capacity Mentality bar, While someone with vasts amount of knowledge would generate mental points faster._

 _Goodbye!_

The message also showed a lot of technical data, I however was too impatient at the moment to read it.

Looking at my knew HUD I was quite surprised.

In the upper left corner of my vision, a transparent box appeared with the words

 _HP 590/600 [+ 5 Per minute]_

 _SP 1000/1000_

 _MP 1000/1000_

 _EP 300/300 [+30]_

Emblazoned in silver, my mini map hadn't changed except for the fact it was now ethereal Silver.

Looking away from the screen the world started moving again.

Eden resumed her previous attempt at speaking. _**"Tell us about your ability."**_ My mentality bar dropped two points. From what I can guess she's supposed to be able to compel to do as she says… Huh that would be useful.

Taking a deep breath before looking straight into her delinquent eyes I spoke.

"I'm Gonna call you Piper." as they all looked at me with wide eyes, I couldn't stop the manic grin that spread across my face.

Not that I wanted to.

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS!**_

So... Did I do good? If so Please IM/Review!

Update-1/10/16


	6. I Get Chased By A Paper Man

Now you can see how being strapped to a table can be, just a bit annoying yes? Good cause if you don't you're an idiot.

But being myself I remedied the situation by using the grappling hook I had ripped from a video game to cut the leather cuffs that were the source of my discomfort.

However, Bennett didn't like that.

I mean it's not every day four fist sized clamps come out of your daughter's childhood friend, that just happen to be sharp enough to cut through leather straps reinforced with titanium plates in between.

Needless to say he pulled out a gun, that I don't necessarily know the name of.

Before he could shoot My fist was greeting his chin, causing his eyes to pop out of his head in an attempt at comic humor, I took advantage of by this jumping off of the table, while simultaneously pulling my invisible sword off of my back.

I swung the futuristic swords in such a way that Might Gai my swordsmanship teacher, would cry in sadness. Otherwise said I hit the Psychotic salesman with the flat of the blade, more than likely rattling the salesman's already pained mind.

Not that I cared.

I turned my blade on the newly dubbed Piper, slamming the butt of the sword in between her brown eyes. That were currently vibrating like a bell, as she crumbled to the floor I looked over to the African American man, who simply shrugged at me, before kneeling to check on his damaged companions.

Deciding to ignore this turn of events I swung the door open before running out of the room.

For the first time in my life I acknowledged the fact, that paper companies were hard to navigate. Not that I ever thought I would say that but whatever.

Wandering the bland halls of Prima-tech is on my number one on the list of places I don't want to get lost. Seriously it is very frustrating, trying to run away from what I can guess was a bunch of people ready to kill me, when every other door led to a group of them.

*thump,thump* "Oh come!" I yelled in a moment of dumbassery when I heard the frantic footsteps behind me, announcing my location to them all.

Yep I'm really smart.

Sprinting I ran down the bland hallways my, black lava waders squeaking against the laminate floors. only to run straight into a group who following basic game logic, were dumb grunt who would sooner charge me with an active grenade than actually hit me with a bullet.

I oh so graceful ran around the corner, resulting in a face plant as the door at the end of the 6 to 5 foot long corridor was locked.

Hastily turning around only to find, my favorite mentally questionable refined tree salesman. Yep my luck sucks… Not really I rock at poker but you get the idea.

Bennett was in bad shape, his shirt was ruffled and he was covered in a small amount of sweat, his glasses were crooked an he was glaring at me ready to kill to considering his pistol was drawn.

"Naruto Uzumaki, possessing the ability to store an infinite amount of items in your pockets, to be retrieved later. Thank you for giving us such a great example of you unique ability."

I couldn't help, maybe it was the fact he was completely wrong, or maybe the absurdity of the situation had finally managed to make a chip into my mental walls.

I laughed, but it wasn't a kind laugh or that was honestly funny laugh, no this was a manic cackle that said: "Your so stupid it's not even funny. Now where did I put that death ray again?" kinda laugh.

I can only guess Bennett could tell to as his face drain of all color, before he jumped out of the way.

Probably a good Idea since I had pulled the trick sword out of it's invisible sheath before swinging it. the blade glowing an eerie green, as I intoned "I can't wait to see your next theory, paper man." before the green glow shot of the blade in a long fan like motion, hitting each of the what five guards shooting them into the wall behind them.

The damage from the sweep had distributed evenly between the five guards meaning they would be unconscious but alive.

I sorta blacked out after that so… I can't really tell you how I got out of the building just that I woke up in my bed, about six hours later if my internal clock was right.

As I woke I didn't think of of my mental or the fact I pretty much through five soldiers into a wall, no I was thinking I need money, and new place to live… you know just in-case some of them followed me or something. Hey Don't give me that look it's not paranoia if they're really after you!... I think.

So... Time to experiment!

I turned on my computer before taking every kind of currency, from every game installed on my computer.

I talking Pixels, Platinum coins, Rupees, Credits, even a few galleons,...etc

Now I didn't just rip those out either, I ripped out a pair of pistols, two recharger rifles, two recharger pistols, a suit of power armor, about hundred fusion cores, a plasma rifle, cryolater, and enough ammo to take over the united states… and china… and japan…

You may ask why but I'll talk about that later.

In all honesty I thought I would have to go to a pawn shop to get anything for this so when I went to an a DIY shop I had my wallet filled with the meager amount of money I could spare, I was fully intending to spend it.

I grabbed a few power cords and, just about everything you would need to wire a house for electricity along with four rechargeable car batteries.

With my coupons it evened out at about 82 USD.

With a bit of mischievousness I put one gold coin on the counter, fully expecting the cashier to give me a strange look. So when she picked up the coins, and it turned into a hundred dollar bill… I sorta just stared for a while…

So when the FEMALE cashier glared at me, her blonde hair waving behind her I wasn't surprised, no what surprised me was, well the fact Jackie Wilcox was working at DIY store Jackie Wilcox.

Wonder why she hasn't recognized me ye- oh yeah my hood is up… Shaking my head I realized she was handing, me my change…

So naturally I had to screw with her.

Taking my change I pushed my hood down in a casual fashion, before shaking my like it was too hot with it on.

Before saying in an amused voice "Thanks Jackie." before strolling out of the store as smile on my face as I remembered her pale face.

It was kinda funny thinking that the so called "Queen Of The School" might as well be working at Home Depot.

an Hour or so later I opened the door to my apartment, before getting started.

I took the recharger rifle, looking over the gun I looked at the neon lights at the start of the barrel, right were the stock was attached.

Grabbing it I noticed a seem, and gave it a light tug.

A popping sound was made as it came out of the gun, leaving a sort of cartridge holding a single yellow power cell, typical of the fallout universe I took it from. A green screen appeared in front of me, with the numbers 100/100% +10 this little technological wonder was a Micro-fusion Breeder.

This was the reason I bought the wires and car batteries. you see I have had a theory, about the fallout universe and that is since they discovered nuclear power so early in their development of things like energy.

Their judgement of energy was warped, like they may think their Energy cells hold very little, however from our perspective it would be quite a bit of energy.

So my Idea was to wire it to my apartment, while simultaneously disconnecting my apartment from the electrical grid.

The Micro-fusion Breeder actually recharges itself so I wouldn't have to replace it.

Now most people at this moment are thinking my goal in this is to remove the need for energy or some other conspiracy theory, my goal was much less grand though.

I just didn't want to pay the power bill.

Although that wasn't necessarily a problem, cause I did the math. earlier the cashier gave me 18.00 Dollars in change for 1 gold coin I got from terraria. The math would suggest 1 gold coin was worth 100 dollars, 100 gold coins equal 1 platinum coin. therefore 1 platinum coin was worth 1,000,000 dollars.

Yeah money problems no more! I unlike many people realized having a sixteen year old suddenly appear as millionaire would be suspicious. That and the sudden inflation would make whatever I took out worthless, so yeah I'm not gonna be going on a major shopping spree any time soon.

The only thing I planned to do was buy a new place to live… that had a really big screen… you have no idea how hard it is to take power armor out of such a small screen.

Back to my highly dangerous experiment with nuclear power.

my room was a mess covered in solder and power cables, a few random electrical burns covered the walls. As I stared at the last to wires that would start up my insane idea, Closing my eyes I connected the copper strings of doom.

Only for nothing to happen

Hesitantly opening my eyes I looked up to find my living room light bursting with so much power you would think it had been a breakthrough in light bulb technology. No it was nuclear power gained through the most crazed way known to man.

Ripping a hole through the dimension and grabbing whatever comes out… can't get much more absurd than that.

Just as I was about to jump up in victory, cheering about my own genius, no matter how narcissistic it was.

But the now exploding light-bulb had to ruin my fun.

shielding my face from the highly deadly light bulb debris, I despite the fact I had just blown up a fifty dollars worth of light-bulbs considering the shattering sound coming from my bedroom, kitchen, and spare bedrooms. Not to mention the bathroom.

I was just about to get up and take a shower, as I had a real estate agent coming over later, only for the annoying *RING* of the door bell to stop me.

Deciding to ignore it I headed went towards the bathroom only to be stopped again by the infernal doorbell and it's user, who was now ring it to the rhythm of "Twinkle Twinkle little Star"

Shaking my head I went for the infernal front door that held the origin of my growing Migraine.

throwing the door open fully prepared to start cursing out who ever made my doorbell a musical instrument.

Only to stare at the perpetrator and say "Oh it's you."


	7. Paperman Blues

Noah Bennett Odessa, Texas

* * *

I wasn't having a necessarily good day.

You see having to seem my daughter's childhood friend strapped to a table was stressing a enough but when his evo testing came up inconclusive, with anything they had ever seen before the stress was tripled.

I was already having problems at home My wife's minute amount of brain damage by Haitian was bad enough. But My daughter's healing abilities were, emerging, Sylar was giving them so many problems it wasn't even funny, Peter Petrelli was in the beginning stages, Of realizing he had powers when they hadn't even had time to get to his political dick of a brother yet.

That and his interference caused Parkman to wake up about an hour earlier that estimated.

Not that that was a big problem no that was explaining to Angela, Petrelli who is my boss by the way, how sixteen year old managed to escape one of their most secure facilities.

That was actually what I was about to do right now.

Opening the white door, I walked into the highly secure, eavesdropper proof room, that was also nothing but white…

Inside however there was a relatively old looking woman with black hair charcoal eyes and a kind smile that didn't fool him in any way.

The only time she smiled at me like that was when she was extremely pissed, the only exception to this rule was her sons. even then her smiling was an unusual occurrence. matching her hair her out which consisted of a black dress that, wouldn't look out of place on a mobster's wife-, which she was if you really wanted to think about it.

-and several pieces of highly expensive jewelry consisting pearls, black hill gold, actual gold and several other rarities.

however despite her frail look and relatively thin frame I didn't doubt the fact she could kill me on simple whim.

She was sitting at wood table that looked extremely expensive, in a chair that looked extremely com-fee, wood frame in all.

"Angela" I said as I sat, my headache from getting hit in the head with sword was, quite bad as such I was holding an ice pack on right side of my head, right above my eye.

She was really pissed of, was the one thought the passed through my head as she started at me, like I was an ant which in comparison I really was.

"So Noah do you have anything you would like to say about letting a sixteen year old kid escape and extremely secure facility, that should have torn him apart and spit him out?" she said all of this in such away you would have thought this meeting was old friends at a diner than superior and minion, however those who had been in this line of work long, knew to explain as quickly as possible.

"He was… an un-explainable case, as we still have no idea what his ability is…" her glare froze me mid sentence. as she opened the mouth I could here hell freeze over.

"Noah are you telling me, that a sixteen year old child, escaped a highly secured facility that holds some of the strongest, convicts seen in the history of Prima-tech. Without. Using. His. Ability." she said emphasizing every word. a bit of sweat poured down my brow as for the first time in the past four years I swallowed down actual fear.

"It's not that he didn't use his ability, it's that we just don't know what it is." this dispersed some of her anger, however there was still a herculean amount present, showing he needed to speak fast or it would return, ten fold.

"what do you mean you don't know what his ability is, you have the most experience in the entire company, dealing with abilities in the field you should be able to identify, just about every, ability in existence." her anger was now fading in light of curiosity. while I was aloud a small amount of relief.

"When we went through all the standard tests, the only abnormality other than the standard gene showing he was in possession of some sort of ability, was a large amount of brain activity. While that explained how he resisted Eden, it doesn't explain how he managed, to pull four cannon ball sized hook out of thin air, to cut out his binding which were re-enforced with a titanium mesh I might add."

She just stared at me, her eyes wide in confusion.

"Start from the beginning, and leave out no detail." she stated, no commanded. Nodding I started off my tail.

"He woke up approximately four hours before we expected him two, which was not an uncommon occurrence. He seemed a bit disoriented as the retrieval team was a bit overzealous in capturing, him. Without adding any unnecessary detail, a new recruit hit him over the head with a baseball bat because the teenagers whispering surprised him." I reported monotonously,

"As per protocol we turned on the Blue lights meant to unsettle and unnerve, which showed no effect, in fact he looked like he was a bit disappointed all things considered. When we entered he didn't seem surprised more like he was laughing on the inside. He recognized, me as he used to be childhood friends with my daughter."

She gave a questionable look but let me continue.

"at which point he asked me if the paper business, had taken a turn for the worse or if I had just been fired."

"You mean he wasn't even a little scared or upset even?"

"No at that point he just looked amused, by my colleagues expressions. back on track I asked the standard questions, and even tried to get him to tell us what his ability was, he however just answered with fake names and at one point stated my daughter was scarier than me.

After the failure I had Eden try in compel him to answer but he instead, told us he was from now on refer to Eden as Piper. While we were stunned by this answer he, took advantage of it by somehow ejecting four hook of various color, which cut the bindings holding him to the table, I went for my weapon but he managed to punch me in the chin, when he then pulled a sword out of nowhere before whacking me in the temple, causing me to black out."

Subconsciously I pushed the Ice-pack harder onto the wound.

"When I woke up I could only guess the Haitian had been through a tough battle as Eden was knocked out on the floor, and based off of his innate ability in hand to hand combat I can only assume it resulted in Naruto fleeing.

When I finally caught up to Naruto, I decided to test my theory that he had some sort of dimensional pocket he stored the previously mentioned items. Based on his reaction I would know if I was right or wrong, however. He started laughing like I had just told the best joke in the world, based off of this I decided ducking out of the way would be a good idea. He took the sword out again, this time the blade was covered in a green miasma, in which he swung the sword a green blast of energy blasted each of the guards present into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

At this point he said he "Couldn't wait to here my next theory." before literally blasting a hole through the building to the outside, however it was reported that one of the guards managed to clip him in the back of the head with the standard 9mm bullet before he left the area."

Angela looked extremely worried about this turn of events, and for the first time since I entered the room, all was silent.


	8. Normal No Longer Applies

Naruto Uzumaki/ Odessa, Texas

* * *

They just had to show up, didn't they.

You see I wasn't your standard Orphan, as in dead parents or anything of that sort.

No I was just the unwanted child, My parents, Minato Namikaze , and Kushina Namikaze. Simply didn't want a boy at the time of my birth, and despite the fact the ultrasound told them I was a boy, decided to have me as they didn't believe in abortion.

I found out about this at age six, most six year olds would have broken down in a crying fit. I however was extremely mature for my age, as I learned to read at age four and had probably read more than anyone in the orphanage besides the actual care takers.

However reading factual text books, and fantasy books from an early age aloud me to simply realize it was their choice, and as such had no effect on my life other than, making me an orphan.

A year after my birth they had a baby girl who I have only met maybe ten to twenty times in my entire life. I met her when my grandfather, Jiraiya decided if my parents weren't going to reach out he would. This resulted in me making him a sort of regretful father figure, as he really wasn't the greatest person to be a role model.

The first meeting I had with my sister was quite good as she was mild tempered and polite for her age, through her I found out I really hadn't missed out on much, considering the fact that despite their protests, the two of them were horrible parents.

For the first little while I was happy, Jiraiya would bring her over every month or so, and I would get to play and screw around with my sister, sooner than I would like however she became spoiled, as per normal child rules.

Soon she became just like our parents, otherwise said she was horrible to me.

I asked Jiraiya to stop bringing her over, it was a just reaction as she was basically bullying me. He did, soon after he stopped visiting as well. Thus leaving me alone, in the orphanage, no one wanted to adopt the moody scarred child, and left me be.

I worked things out with a judge and was allowed to live alone in an apartment at age eleven, with periodic visits from said judge to make sure, I was okay while giving me my allowance.

Around this point in time my parents tried to make good with me.

It didn't work if you have already guessed.

They tried to make a connection, failing horribly, with stalker like actions and all around creepy attitudes. When I offhandedly mentioned this to the judge, he immediately did the only thing he could do as I had no proof of said actions that in my still eleven year old mind, were harmless.

He moved me to a different apartment, this happened a number of times, for the next three years I was almost always on the move, from place to place and even at one point lived in the judge's home.

Despite this I remained in Odessa, adamant that I wouldn't leave my friends.

It ended when I finally managed to get a restraining order against, my biological parents. I was notified about a year later that custody of my sister was removed from them as well, And they were soon after entered into a psychiatric hospital by order of a New York judge, while my sister was entered into therapy for apparently living in a hostile environment.

I have not received any other news considering my biological family.

So honestly seeing both my sister and grandfather pop out of nowhere, and thinking they had turned into copycats of my parents wasn't the worst reaction I could have.

I mean slamming the door, in their faces was probably the better than most people's reactions.

Closing all the windows and locking the doors was probably a bit overboard, but Emotional torment from people who were suppose to love you and decided to screw that rule does that to ya.

Deciding to ignore the incessant ringing of my doorbell, I started to clean up my apartment, from my impromptu mad genius, The electrical burns weren't exactly out of place in my house considering I had always had some interest in engineering. The solder on the other hand, had to be gone.

Jiraiya Yamanaka, Odessa, Texas

* * *

Well I suppose this was expected, I mean the kid had been tormented for years by his biological parents. Yeah this could have been much much worse. I mentally nodded as I stared at my grandson's door that had just been slammed in our faces.

It was surprisingly enough, not orange… I bet almost the entirety of the inside was orange though.

Staring down at the sixteen year old girl next to me, I could see the tears well up in her teal eyes despite her apparent attempts at hiding them, with her arm.

So naturally I started ringing the bell incessantly…

I know it was probably a taboo subject to ask the grandson you had only actively kept in contact with for a year, but he was seriously are last hope.

The medical bills for his parents were piling up along with my own medical problems and Ino's school bills, and the loan I had, taken from the bank, was due soon as well.

Now don't give me that look, I was actually a really successful person, I used to have several million dollars in the bank as I was the second most popular author in the United states. That is until my son started discreetly, draining all my accounts, so he could waste it on hiring, twenty thousand dollar Private investigators to find their long lost, not so wanting to be found, son.

If they had asked I would have helped, but they were using the Private investigators to ritually stalk him, so after the first time he disappeared I cut them off.

It seems it didn't take long for them to decide I was just being greedy and do as I previously mentioned.

By the time the restraining order had been filed I had barely twenty thousand dollars to my name, and only realized this when my accountant informed me, a month later. What Naruto didn't know however was I had been too busy fighting over Ino's custody, to call him before the whole restraining order mess even started.

His case however allowed me to gain the upper hand in said case, therefore winning me custody.

Now to clarify I wasn't actually going to ask for money, I mean seriously even Ino knows we don't have the right. No what I was going to do, was ask if he would take custody of Ino, as he was considered an adult with supervision by the state since he was twelve. Or at least see if we could live with him, for a while so we didn't have to worry about, maintaining the bill for an apartment for a small, amount of time,

We might as well be asking for money though considering he was the one paying the bills. I had already worked out a deal with the courts that they would pay for my son and his wife's, hospital bills, once we paid off the overdue bills. Once I actually got a substantial amount saved up we would be home free as we were only in about three to six thousand dollars in debt, when it came to my own medical bills.

So you could see how we are really relying on Naruto at the moment. Good cause that doesn't even start the problems were having. I mean yesterday the apartment we had been living in was broken into and we didn't have any insurance, opening up a whole new can of worms.

But the fact they had been hiding under the bed at the time only to hear the man who had broken in say "No we haven't found the subject yet, but we will. She shows interesting evolution marks, and may be what we need for _that_ subject." before leaving.

Yes I was creeped out too, no I do not know what he meant.

Finally the door opened showing my Sunny haired grandson in all of his whiskered glory. oh and he's glaring at me, I better get this over before he blows up at me.

"Can we come in?"

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas

* * *

Okay I'm gonna say it outright, I did the stupid thing and let my grandfather, and decidedly evil sister inside.

Yes I know it was stupid to the person whose progeny had tormented me but from my memory he wasn't that bad of a person, just someone who would disappear on their grandson, okay I take it back-he's a horrible perverted sage who I really want to murder.

There I said it.

So sitting on my orange couch in my predominantly orange living room, I suddenly really want to kill Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sat across from me with my sister next him. He was wearing a casual t-shirt and jacket with blue jeans and despite his age of about sixty years old he looked like he only just hit thirty, while my sister, Ino looked almost like she was trying to hide inside of my couch which despite the situation was quite comical.

She was wearing a purple tinted hoody that she was using to cover her face, with a teal shirt, and purple/black skirt… holy crap my tomboy sister was wearing a skirt. A pale blonde lock flowed out from under the hoody, and she seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

I could already tell I was in for a long conversation. So I felt the need to let them know I didn't have a lot of time.

"Is this gonna take long, I have a real estate agent coming over in about an hour." I remarked uncaringly, however Jiraiya seemed to have another thought.

"You know we're not stalking you, there's no need to move away." The white haired man said hastily as if he was afraid I would blow up in his face. "I was moving well before you decided to, pop up after what, eleven years." I responded testily. "So is this going to take long or not." I continued sharply. Jiraiya took a deep breath before speaking, "The back story would take a while, but in essence we need your help." I nodded for him to continue his tail, and he launched into his story about custody battles and all the other nitty gritty details.

By the end of his tail about forty minutes had past, and I was simply staring at him, Ino seemed to have fallen asleep halfway through, the tail.

I however had to clear up the details.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I was genuinely curious, didn't mean I was going to say yes though. Sure it wasn't his fault, he was busy with a custody battle, didn't mean he couldn't have given me a warning. "And what the hell happened to Ino Namikaze, She never used to be afraid of speaking her mind and she sure as hell never tried to hide in a couch before… that and she used to hate hoodies."

Jiraiya despite his usual eternal grin that always split his tattooed face, grimaced, like he had just eaten something sour.

"A lot can Change in a year, not to mention eleven." he spoke solemnly, this was the first time I'd ever heard his voice drop below an amused drawl.

Jiraiya shook his head causing his long spiky hair to flail wildly. "Never-mind that, what I wanted from you, no" he said getting down on his knees " what I Am begging of you to do is let us stick around for a while, we know we haven't been the best family members but, please you're our last resort." the proud man said his head now on his knees making a show of it.

"Find a place to stay for the weak, I'll have an answer by then, you can stay here for the night though, you'll have to make yourselves scarce the real estate agent is going to be here soon." I said internally groaning about my goddamn bleeding heart.

Why couldn't life just be simple.

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS**_

So, yeah… bye!


	9. Lady Luck Really Doesn't Like Me

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas

* * *

Great I now have two people, Who hardly know by way, living in my guest room.

Another strange thing was that they refused two having separate rooms, and Ino Yamanaka, as I've been told, she changed her last name to get away from the press, has yet to say single thing to me, instead my former bully sister has resorted to just staring me like I'm some sort of alien species. [that is an actual possibility by the way]

The real estate agent had come by a few hours ago and we looked through her catalog, I found a few places I would like, and even got a few strange looks when I asked for places with a big screens, already their.

One however peaked my interest.

It was an old movie theater I remembered, flyer going around for a few years ago. It supposedly had this revolutionary screen in one of the viewing area's. the others were just standard projectors, but from reviews the revolutionary screen, made it whole new movie.

However they didn't make enough money to justify creating another, and the original owner died, only about a year ago, and his children just couldn't keep it running.

It was apparently were the owner and his wife originally lived, before they had children, so it wasn't on commercial land, and perfectly safe to live in.

It was cheap, considering it had three different viewing rooms, two bedrooms, a rather large kitchen and to or three other unspecified areas.

It was also prefinished, meaning I own whatever was still in the building when I by it.

I would be checking the place out, tomorrow. Now all that was left was to decide whether or not I was going to let my estranged Biological family members, stay or not.

Yeah this was going to take a while.

Ino Yamanaka, Odessa, Texas

* * *

Naruto had… changed I guess?

He wasn't scrawny, annoying, or even impolite… Yeah I'm pretty sure he's been replaced with an alien. You see when we were younger Naruto Uzumaki was, loud, brash, annoying, and you wouldn't have been able to make him stop wearing orange if you put a gun to his head.

His words not mine.

But now he was a bit taller than average, his old spiky sunny blonde hair seemed a bit dimmer and, droopy? I think that's the word… He was Polite if a bit sarcastic, and way too care free.

The way I remember he used to fail every class other than computer lab, mechanics, and math. I remembered watching him scream, in anxiety, pulling out his hair stress over just one test. Now it was probably close to Homecoming and he didn't even seemed worried about he tests that followed.

He used to worry about everything, I had never seen him sit still for more than a minute before jumping up checking to see if he had everything he needed, for an event two week from then.

Now his eyes didn't shine with mischievous intent either.

His once bright almost fluorescent blue eyes were cold and methodical, calculating shade of cobalt.

However I still found an entire cupboard filled with ramen so he couldn't have changed all the much.

Not that I could say much either, as I had changed as well.

I was just as brach and loud as naruto was back then.

Now I barely talked to anyone other than Jiraiya, though that was more the fault of the press than my own. I used to never wear hoodies, after all daddy like it when he could see me, no he wasn't a father. He was just another sick bastard in my unlucky life of tragedy.

Okay no more self pity, it's getting annoying.

Despite how well my brother was hiding it I could tell he was surprised to see me in a skirt… it either that or the fact I was trying to hide in the couch I sitting on, but it could be both to. I mean I could see why he was surprised when we were i younger I never would have hesitated to speak my mind, after all daddy like girl with a voice.

Stopping that thought I looked up to Jiraiya, literally not figuratively. he was unpacking a few of the necessities, like toothbrushes and clothes, however he wasn't unpacking anything big, ro hard to put pack. I could asume he to didn't expect we would be living with my brother long either.

"I told you it as a lost hope." I said confirming my new, to Naruto at least, cynical outlook. Sighing Jiraiya, looked at me, like I was some sort of mental case, which to some extent I was, didn't mean I like it though.

"He didn't say no, just to wait a week or so while he decides… and if he does end up saying no we can't really blame him either. I don't know about you but even when I was with him I wasn't exactly the best role model. I drank like a sailor back then, and a strip club was basicly my house." Each word seemed to weigh him down like an anchor, and by the end he seemed like runaway boat chained down by hundreds of anchors, all forged out of deep regret.

I didn't like seeing him this way however it seemed to be how he acted all the time now days, when he saw Naruto earlier today was the first time I had seen him smile for weeks.

My estranged brother really was the last straw in the metaphorical, hay bale that was out lives, although it was more like a cup than a hay bale as we didn't have many option in the first place. Despite all this I couldn't help but feel that I wouldn't be able to blame Naruto if he didn't allow us to live with him.

Now that I think of it wasn't today tuesday? why the hell was Naruto even at home? heck why did we believe he was home in the first place. Pushing these thoughts away I collapsed on the bed Jiraiya refused to take, as he laid on the ground next to me.

After all it was better to stay together than apart especially considering I was the only female present in our last apartment.

I have a feeling I've only glanced at the craziness that would occur soon.

Claire Bennet, Odessa, Texas

* * *

It had been a day, Since I jumped off of a gravel plant, and Naruto pulled a sword out of nowhere before casually twirling the blade while whistling a jaunty tune as he walked off.

He didn't show up in school, that day or the next either.

My mind was solely focused on this and not the fact Jackie Wilcox, had claimed to have run into the burning train when it was actually me… the bitch.

Zach on the other hand didn't seem all that worried, about Naruto although, he did seem to think I should reveal my super regenerative powers to the entire world.

I on the other hand didn't want to end up the poster girl for the freaks of america campaign, patent pending… god I love sarcasm.

So heading home I decided if my slightly estranged childhood friend didn't show up by the end of the week I would, be checking up on him if only to figure out where the hell he pulled his sword from.

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas

* * *

Thinking about family troubles was giving me a headache, so I decided I should go out for a night on the town.

Besides clearing my head this served no real purpose, well until I ran into Noah, _fucking_ , Bennet the crazed paper man.

Yeah, lady luck really wants me dead.


	10. Mercury Tastes Horrible

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas

* * *

It's official my life sucks… besides the super powers because those are awesome.

Paperman, just had to be here didn't he.

Seriously who hates me upstairs?... or downstairs… Nevermind it doesn't really matter who hates me. However I'm glad to say, him being here was nothing more than a jump scare, as he soon turned and left the diner, without noticing my presence.

Or at least I think he didn't see me… Damn you Paranoia.

after Bennett left I soon followed going in the opposite direction of the deranged salesman, I readjusted my backpack. It was a simple emerald green backpack with a few extra pockets, and to a normal person it was just a backpack.

To me it was an infinite space, I abused at will.

Before leaving my apartment, and estranged Biological family, I had packed everything I took from various video games, my computer, and shoved them mercilessly into my backpack. I had inscribed so many runes on this backpack it wasn't even funny…

The only important one however was the security seal. Meaning you had to have, either a code or permission from the owner.

Now you might ask why I was going, considering it was about eight p.m. on a school night. The answer would be the school.

Or more specifically, the workshop.

You see I through a deal with the engineering teacher, was allowed to use the workshop on the condition I broke, or stole something I would be forced to pay for it, and lose the the privilege.

I was going there now to experiment more with my, new power source, maybe even reverse engineer a power cell if I got board.

I was also going screw around with the power armour frame I had acquired, a set of X-01 Mk. VI power armor, that was currently placed on, the Power armor frame.

It was a bulky suit with a helmet that looked, slightly insectoid in nature. Taking the helmet off the frame I stared into the black eye pieces, that seemed to be staring directly into my sole.

My ring glowed a gold, color signifying it a was ready to place the selected runes.

Slapping my hand on the helmet as runic lettering crawled over the metal.

It would fit my needs.

Ino Yamanaka, Odessa, Texas

* * *

I woke to the silent creek of the front door, getting up I opened the door to my temporary room, only to find a drowsy Naruto, stumbling his way into the house. I vaguely remembered the, clock saying it was 3:00 A.M.

What the fuck was my brother doing up this late on school night?

Jiraiya would have teared me a new one if I was out this late. *Groan* Oh looks like Naruto's gonna get one instead…

Jiraiya walked into the, room in his tweed pajamas, his usually jovial expression washed away in a riptide, of anger, and possibly just a bit of shame.

Even though it wasn't aimed at me, I couldn't stop flinching in the face of such rage. My brother on the other hand didn't seem fazed by jiraiya's fury. It might have just been his drowsy state, but he didn't even seem to care jiraiya was their.

"So we have any sort of alcohol? I was sure I had some…" Naruto remarked offhandedly, Jiraiya turned purple. "And why would an under age teenager need Alcohol?" Naruto looked up from the fridge he was currently searching, and blinked as if for the first time noticing jiraiya's presence.

"Well I honestly don't like having mercury covering the walls of my mouth, and alcohol seemed like the best option, to get rid of it…" I was internally laughing at his response, as I don't laugh aloud much anymore. But he responded in such away that it made Jiraiya stop and instead of being furious, as he was now wondering what the heck my brother was doing, playing with mercury.

"Aha I found it!" Naruto yelled in triumph, pulling a clear bottle that wouldn't be out of place in a mad scientists lab. "What the hell was it doing behind the cheetos?" he questioned, only to stop a few seconds later "Why the hell are the cheetos in the fridge in the first place?" His expression covered with the absurdity of the question

Shaking my head, I could only laugh silently at my brothers, seemingly innocent questions.

Jiraiya however had reaquired some of his former anger. "What were you doing out so late young man!" Naruto however, just looked at him like he was stupid.

Walking up to jiraiya, Naruto just laughed.

"If you wanted to play the father figure, you should have done it before I hit double digits." he said almost casually as he patted jiraiya on the shoulder in some, twisted parody of comfort.

"Maybe you also should have decided drinking an entire bottle of vodka in front of me, was a bad idea, although I could have done without the, preview to the icha icha stories…" My estranged brother remarked uncaringly, as he walked into his room. leaving Jiraiya frozen in place, while I myself, laughed mentally, while my outwardly uncaring appearance remained intact.

Well until a stack of papers smacked me in the face, peeling them off, I stared at my brother, who was giving me an amused, half smile as my uncaring facade was shattered by, a look of incredulity. Of which I can guess his amused grin originated from.

"It's your school papers, you start tomorrow." He said his voice holding a tint of laughter. "Does that mean we'll be staying here?" A hint of hope clawed it's way to the surface, actually heard in my voice.

"well not here per say, as I've already told you I'm moving, However it's just till, your back on your feet, after that your on your own." I had a feeling that was directed more toward Jiraiya than me.

All the same I couldn't stop the soft smile on my face, Little did i know I wouldn't have to wonder about power bills or anything of the sort for quite a while.

It would also be one of the last times I would would ever feel like a normal, Sixteen year old girl.

Not like I would care.

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas: 6:12 A.M.

* * *

I watched as my sister set off towards school, the high school that is. I had already told her I wouldn't be able to introduce her, to anyone considering my outcast status, I only had a few select friends, who were also outcasts.

That and I was checking out that one movie theater/hybrid...

I had already explained to her not to mention me if she managed to get in with the popular crowd, although she probably thought it was some sort of sibling cliche where I didn't want her to meet my friends.

Which I did, but for different a reason, that reason being I didn't want them to mentally scar my sister no matter how estranged.

Just imagining her meeting Lee caused me to cry and laugh maniacally at the same time.

Although I could guess she would end up an outcast, considering her, emotionless attitude. although it more than likely wouldn't hold up to Kakashi our history teacher, it was still likely she would end up an outcast.

Considering I was held back a year, because of "Bad Behavior" as my first grade teacher like to say it. I mean seriously I only got one bad grade, and built something to complicated for her to understand with building blocks.

I do believe she like to call me a psychopath, cause I built the basic schematics to a railgun, with a bunch of kids toys.

Most would have thought I was a prodigy, which I was, but she was some sort of church maniac, and though I was possessed by a demon or something.

And the school wondered why everyone in her class got bad grades.

Whatever, the theater/house hybrid was actually a pretty good deal, I would get a large place to do whatever the hell I wanted, and It had enough rooms for us to live in.

Considering I would be taking two of the, theater rooms and hooking them together for my workshop/room, I figured it would be fine.

well that was the plan until I saw the gigantic theater room containing the supposedly, Break through in movie theater technology.

It was the size of the one and a half of the other theater rooms put together.

The usual movie theater seating, was covered in plastic, sheets and strangely enough there wasn't the usual slant that allowed people, in the back to see the screen.

I bought the place for approximately, fifteen thousand dollars.

Other wise said I bought it cheap, as some of the structural damage, took quite a bit off the place. I finalised some of the paperwork, and handed over the coins which turned into stacks of, one hundred dollar bills, when they touched her hand.

Oh yeah the real estate agent turned out to be the actual owner of the place, her name was, Sammy Warner, whose father had inherited it from his grandfather. Getting off track she was quite surprised to see, me actually buying the place.

I think she was referring to my age but her doubts ended when I showed her I actually had the money to buy it.

She left soon after handing me the deed, I on the other hand went about, fixing the structural damage, and modifying the theater to my liking, with runes.

I retrieved the furniture, and any of the other things I simply didn't put into my green backpack.

I had Jiraiya Get Ino's things, giving him the address, before returning and finishing and modifications before he, arrived. the only room I really modified was the room that was going to be my room.

I had removed, the theater seats except fot eh front row, and the rest of the room had been outfitted with a sink several shelves, and I had added a second floor, with some grating, as t would be the place my bed went.

I stopped Jiraiya from going in under the guise of standard teen drama.

I had also hooked up three microfusion breeders, that powered the entire theater. I also negotiated, over the phone about a test run, with a few movie, producers, to play movies in the other, two projector rooms.

I say test run as, they would give me one or two movies that would be shown in the theaters, if I made enough money, it would expand to an actual deal, if not the whole thing would blow up in my face.

What I had to hide the money I was pulling from nowhere somehow.

Now I just have to figure out how to hide my reality bending ability from, my no longer estranged family.

Life was looking up, even it was just a little bit.

"I wonder what Ino's doing?"


	11. The Smirk

Ino Yamanaka, Odessa, Texas: 8:36 A.M.

* * *

I had only been here for about ten minutes, and I had already decided everyone in this school, was in some way or form, utterly insane.

My brother included.

I had arrived earlier than expected, as school allowed people inside, at 9. But that was fine with me, after all maybe I would be able to make a friend before, classes started.

Wrong Idea.

Everybody here seemed to subscribe to one cliche or another. Weather it be Hot=Popular, or Thinks for themselves=Outcast.

Even Broody Emo=Fangirl Magnet.

Heck the cheerleaders were all bitches, as the status quo, demanded. Well besides that Claire girl, who actually seemed pretty nice. For a while a cheerleader, named Jackie, tried to get me into the "Popular" crowd, however my emotionless, facade seems to have scare her away.

I was thinking my emotionless facade would scare away boys to but that didn't seem to be true. As the second I sat down at the wierd court yard that looked like stairs for a giant, and instantly everyone was staring at me.

I didn't know why at first, It wasn't like I was wearing something odd. After all I was just wearing a light purple top with, my slightly darker purple hoodie over it, and a purple skirt with black accents.

It wasn't even a short skirt.

But everyone was still staring at me, and they weren't giving me "Those" kind of looks so I figured it had nothing to do with my skirt.

So naturally I sat down as far away from anyone as possible. However I didn't try to hide, in the corner like at my brothers house. This was school if I did that I would become the number one target for bullies in the school.

No Instead I went for the silent and unapproachable, vibe. Sitting up straight I sat with my legs closed, and my hood up, only showing a few strand of pale blond hair, and my teal/green, eyes the only thing visible under my hood that I had just put up.

Take my word for it when I say my glare is really scary.

However it seemed, I was unsuccessful in alienating myself from the rest of the school. As even as far away as I was, I could still hear whisper of "Who was that?", "She's scary", and "Holy crap! She's hot!" it took me a while to realize the last one was directed at me… I'm not cute, hot, or any other variation of the word attractive.

Thus I was already contemplating the sanity of the student body.

For the most part the rest of the day wasn't really that different than normal… Well till I suddenly had to deal with the broody, emoking of the school.

I will admit nothing… but yeah he's really cute…

Now don't go on some rant about liking the first guy I see, just because he's a guy, doesn't mean I have a crush on. I was an observation nothing less, nothing more. Just like the fact he was staring, at me… and heading in my direction… Damn it!

I can hear that blonde asshole laughing at me from here.

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas: 10:00 A.M.

* * *

Fighting off the urge, to laugh maniacally I wrangled my mind onto my previous thought.

'meh Ino can handle herself' For some reason I couldn't help and amused grunt at the thought. Shaking my head I stared at the grey cloth that made up the Rune-Jacket.

Holding back a sigh I pulled the grey material off my body and I immediately felt thirty times heavier. You see in the game, runes had certain effects and in payment for those effects you lost something, like being slightly slower for a certain amount of time.

It was another way the developers used to even out the totally broken skill. When I applied the runes to the jacket I had thought I was a genius, because I had, managed to negate that effect by, having those downside applied when the jacket was taken off in return for said effects being doubled.

Yeah past Naruto was such a dumbass.

Did I mention that the jacket had an upwards of fifty to sixty runes that already had extreme drawbacks? Thankfully before taking off the damned jacket I had completed the renovations to my room.

It was now only about the size of a master bedroom rather than a bachelor pad. The ground floor was closer to a small living room complete with flat screen tv, an extremely comfortable chair, along with a fridge I had stolen from the fallout 4 opening.

Of course the Fridge was on the second floor, along with my twin sized bed and the o'so mystical desk.

Of course the fridge was actually just a door into the rest of my room but it was still an awesome fridge. Of course the fridge had several runes on it that made it look like a normal fridge to the rest of the world, however if I showed you it. you would see a fridge door that opened up into a set of stairs, that led down to something akin to a madman's fun house. Complete with power armor stand display a set of black X-01 power armor, along with one of the worlds most advance movie theater screen, several desktop terminals, alot of other things that simply break your perception of relity and oh! look there's one now!

Despit my current state of barely alive zombie with no brains to speak of I got up from my comfy chair and headed for the screen.

My journey was long an arduous, but I managed to reach the screen a certain video games logo blaring to zombie eyes.

However as my hand reached through the screen a smirk that made would make the devil cry emerged on my face…

Huh I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I?


	12. Thule Ya-later

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas: 10:20 A.M.

* * *

I was sitting in my room- or at least what Jiraiya thought was my room-on top of the extremely comfortable, worn black lazy boy. that was facing a medium sized wooden coffee table.

However what I was staring at was the two circular medallions, each having the emblem of the black sun, that was where the similarities ended however.

The one to my right had five gems-a purple one in the center, yellow to the right, red to the left, along with blue, and green above and below. All placed into a holder in the shape of the black sun.

The one next to it held only clear gems besides the amethyst colored center. Next to them were six crystals of varying color.

Other wise said yes I have two, thule medallions and yes one of them works, the other wouldn't for the very simple fact-No natchsonne crystals had been inserted.

Now you may be wondering what the hell I'm doing with these highly dangerous arcane artifacts.

The answer would be "Experimenting…" You'll see I'm a about to do something extremely dangerous.

Picking up the clear medallion along with one of the various crystals, and held it in front of the purple gem. The purple gem glowed, slightly before I slowly pushed the crystal inside… only to grab the other medallion and violently slam it onto the crystal.

Smart move right?

 _ **No!**_

In a flash of light I was blown into a wall-tipping over the lazy boy I was sitting in- with mind shattering _*Crack*_

Darkness enveloped my vision.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas: 1:26 P.M.

* * *

Opening my eyes, the world seemed to spin… really really fast… Shaking off my nausea, I stood up, only to fall straight into the grey carpet-face first. Laugh I dare ya… you weren't suppose to actually laugh…

Great now I'm talking to myself. Just great.

Walking forward I idly noted that were was a black outline where I had passed out. Walking I pushed my lazy boy upright, before turning to the coffee table.

Sitting in the middle, was a thule medallion singular as in only a single one. However it was slightly different than the other two.

The fact it had eight crystals surrounding the now gold center gem, was the most obvious. The penalty time must have ended, as I can move without feeling like a cross between a snail and a zombie… *Shiver* never again.

Moving to observe the changes more closely, I picked the device up. My vision went white as a surge of extremely technical data, flashed over my hud. by the time my vision had cleared it was gone but a new bar had been added, called VE.

I'm guessing that stands for veil energy, but you know monkeys and typewriters.

looking at the medallion I noted it had turned into a necklace 2-3 inches in diameter. Along with the fact that the four new gems were glowing a slightly paler version of the original four.

My attention however was drawn to the center piece.

Wonder what I can do with this?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas: unknown-Hidden workshop

* * *

This was awesome.

You see not only could I enter the veil which made me faster, stronger, and quite a bit more agile.

No I had complete access to all of the Thule amulets-that's what I call now that it's a necklace- in game upgrades which I could pick and choose on the spot with mental commands. That and I had five new abilities that were not seen in the game.

The first was basicly loosening gravity.

It was like when you shot one of the canisters in the game, and gravity sorta reversed itself.

This was a secondary power to the first ability which was simply entering the veil. As it was right next to the green gem. the next was secondary to the mire ability, it allowed me to slow time to the point I could see a bullet move, while I could move freely while also allowing me-for a substantial energy cost-age something I was touching to death. The next one was a sub-category to the shield power, that despite the fact that I wasn't using any veil power absorbed the unused energy in the air and turned into an energy shield that constantly surrounded me.

It was utterly passive meaning I have no control over it other than any upgrades I may activate like, one of which that makes it so any excess energy, was used to recharge my Veil energy. However while I'm actively using this I can create up to eight extra shields and mold them to my liking.

The next was secondary to the empower ability, although it held almost no relation. It was the ability to push and pull thing telekinetically.

Yeah kinda anti climatic, but it was really awesome when you add some of the upgrades.

the final ability was centered around the golden center piece, which allowed me to place various symbols with different effects, like the black sun symbol that made veil walls.

But that's for another time.

Picking up a canister I set down on the counter. It was one of the veil energy containers littered throughout the wolfenstein world.

Unscrewing the cap I opened the canister and put a ball of yarn inside before sealing the container. Moving to the other side of the room I looked in question at the seven medallions sitting their.

They unlike my amulet stayed the same as when they merged, four of the medallions only glowed two colors, those colors being blue and red. another the other three were solid colors.

They were yellow green, and again blue.

However instead of being gold in the center they each had a green centerpiece that allowed entrance into the veil. Picking them up I walked over to the set of X-01 power armor, that I had already modified with runes.

Thank god it was considered a vehicle or I would never be able to use the damn thing without dying from exhaustion, literally. Instead the runes drew from the energy of the vehicle. Which was the reason I had modified the thing to use five power cells simultaneously.

Yeah it was an energy whore.

Re wiring a few components I added the medallions to the armor, before I grabbed another energy canister and added it to the suit, along with one those back packs the veil assassin's used. Taking some tubing I attached it to the arms before I trailed it back towards the energy Veil assassins backpack.

I used a modified form of aveil assassin's blades and attached them to the the end of the tubes.

Turning off the lights I remotely turned the power armor on, the eyes glowed a malicious red as the the medallions on its shoulders, and knees glowed a mysterious, red blue color. the tubing glowed a darkish blue, along with the modified veil assassins backpack as a slight green glow escaped the confines of the suit.

Ethereal blue blades extended from the, the arms in the shape of a standard two sided sword, that was about four feet long, and sharp as all hell.

My mad scientist moment was however ruined by my ringtone.

answering the rhythmic beat of "Polly want a cracker, polly want a cracker!"

"What do you want Uchiha?" Irritation flowed into my words despite the fact their was no heat in them, before my face went slack.

"You did what with a what? Seriously dude I didn't' think you were that attention deprived." I yanked the phone away from my ear as more,angry yelling blasted over my speakers.

I however just stared at the phone before stating in a flat tone. "So says the person who claims to have met a videogame character." Shaking my head I continued "No I do not care that your imaginary constructs seem to want you dead, I will however hurry over to watch them try to kill you."

Hanging up I picked up my to 1911's that I had modified to both dlo paralysis damage, as well as frost damage. With this they also had a 30% chance to freeze whatever they hit… they also looked pretty cool glowing a poisonous green along with an Icy blue.

I had modified the clips to hold 24 bullets each, with the bullets themselves being 45. caliber full metal jacket hollow points.

I was going for stopping power not, killing power.

Holstering the twin pair of silver, steel pistols in a dual back holster, before picking a single black trench coat that, had a damage absorption rating of 50-60% meaning it would randomly absorb anywhere from 50-60% percent of the damage done to me.

The trench coat itself had four large pockets on one side while the other only had two, with a high collar and went about six inches past my waist… it also covered up my pistols.

it was actually perfectly legal as long as I didn't go to a school with them, since I had a concealed carry permit.

With The white shirt and and worn pair of blue jeans I had been, wearing already, I actually looked pretty good if I do say so myself.

Throwing on the thule amulet, and my lava wader-sneakers I grabbed kremvh's tooth, hiding it in the inside pocket of my trench coat, along with a radioactive combat knife, both of which I took from the fallout universe.

Kremvh's tooth doing 60 damage along with poisoning the victim, while the radioactive combat knife only did 20, physical damage with the added bonus of 50 radiation damage.

before grabbing the trix sword and placing it on my back, before the thing disappeared into thin air.

Looking at the clock, I saw it was 4:53, meaning by the time I got to the weir house the Uchiha was using as a home, it would be around five thirty.

Sighing I exited my little secret room, through the o'so mystical refrigerator.

I had a feeling the rest of my day was going to be extremely tedious.

* * *

So how'd I do?

Did I do good? Then review.

Do you have any questions? Then pm me and I'll do my best to answer.


	13. Cats out'a the bag now

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas: 5:31 P.M.-Uchiha warehouse

* * *

The Uchiha's warehouse was, a tall building that was just a tiny bit longer than the rest of the many warehouses surrounding the area. It looked like it was a in a state of slight disrepair, I however knew better.

Walking towards the fairly intimidating warehouse, I was not expecting much.

So when I neared the gate surrounding the old warehouse, and heard what sounded like a slight scuffle, I assumed he was wrestling with Itachi his-slightly-unstable brother who visited whenever possible.

So when I opened the reinforced, steel door I thought, I knew what to expect.

As the door creaked open, the scene of my best friend, getting throttled by a girl with black hair flowing behind her, while she wore something I would assume to be a yukata, with white trim.

She also had an extremely large bow, positioned on top of her head.

Her eyes were glinting amber, with slit pupils and snow white skin.

The fact that a human having slit eyes, was an occurrence I had yet to come across didn't go through my mind neither did the fact, she was pushing a decently sized sword up against his neck, turn on the proverbial light bulb.

Nope, the only thought running through my mind was that my theory that Sasuke was gay, turned out to be wrong.

' _Well you learn something new everyday'_

"Sasuke, Well I revel in the fact I don't have to worry about you sneaking in my room and raping me, I fail to see the need for you to inform me this way."

The girl, looked up apparently noticing me for the first time in confusion before looking at sasuke before noting their current position, and her lack of clothing.

The full body blush was implied.

She jumped in what I would call a cat like motion-A scared cat I might add. Her hair stood straight up as she blasted off at the speed of light.

Or at least pretty close.

Seriously she practically flew away from the raven haired uchiha… like a cat to water, before she stared at the, duck-butt bastard like a fangirl with full intentions to start a catfight.

All while I idly noticed the taser marks present on the, black eyed bastard's neck.

Wonder where he got those?

Pushing my mental, descriptions aside, I watched as Sasuke hurriedly pushed himself away from the girl who I now dub as Fem-Sasuke. Before he hid behind his designer couch…

"So… I feel honored that you invited me to watch, your spur of the moment voyeurism, but I highly doubt that is the reason you have called me here so could you please explain why you felt I was needed that will be all."

Que loud indiscernible yelling, by both teens.

Sighing into my palm, I could only think this was going to be an unnecessarily long conversation.

* * *

Twenty minutes later~

* * *

Both, Sasuke and Fem-sasuke(Who's name I learned was Blake by the way) were sitting on Sasuke's couch, albeit unwillingly.

The unwilling part came from the fact they were at opposite ends of four person couch, with expressions similar to a pair of children getting scolded.

All the while I simply placed in front of them, irritation made obvious by the incessant rubbing of my temple.

"So… you took her from a video game... " Sasuke nodded before clarifying "RWBY:Grim Eclipse to be exact…" I stared at him… Before turning to Blake…"So you have anything to add?" she looked at me then Sasuke.

"I Have yet to see anything that proves I'm no longer in remnant." she said this in a surprisingly calm voice, despite the fact she may or may not be in her original reality.

"Well now I have to both prove to you that you're in a new reality, and validate that you are indeed Blake Belladonna, from the RWBY universe… Now how am I going to do that?" I questioned, the gods, praying for some sort of answer.

'Wait who said that?' He shouted to no one, only now realizing how alone he actually was.

'Disable narrator'

I shook my head before the metaphorical light bulb, lit up as bright as the sun with my magnificent Idea, only for it to shatter as a mischievous glint found it's way to my eyes as a manic smirk shined happily over my face.

Reaching into my pocket I discreetly, pulled out a laser pointer...

* * *

Ten Minutes later

* * *

I was rolling on the ground.

Sasuke wasn't on the ground for the very simple reason he was still stunned.

She practically raped when I pointed it at him a so I guess the stunned, reaction was justified but still. Blake was sitting next to sasuke, glaring at me with intense fiery hate.

Hate which I reveled in.

Oh I forgot she's also sopping wet… the bastard was right-the indoor swimming pool was a great idea… Not for blake though.

"Do you have your proof?" Blake stated with a glare of enormous proportions. Stopping I naturally just fell into a deep thinking pose… "Well yes… it probably wasn't needed though-it's not like there's any people with cat ears in this dimension to my knowledge."

Her calm persona was broken by obvious confusion, which I returned with a blank stare.

"What, in this universe your life is apart of a TV series-of course we know you're a faunus." Now how to prove that she is no longer, in her reality…

Before shrugging, pulling the Trix sword off my back, charging up a magical blast, which I used to bisect the couch they were sitting on.

Staring at blake in the eye, I stated with the utmost certainty.

"Most people in this dimension can't do that."

*Ping*

* * *

 _You have unlocked all features for a level 2. player_

HUD form 2

Mysterious power/!

Thule Amulet/!

Game UI/!

+=Bonus Power

 _Note any_? _Symbols mean you have yet to meet unknown criteria!_

 _Note any_ /! _Symbols mean you have just unlocked said power through unknown criteria-Click to view completed requirements!_

* * *

 **UI/Activated**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level:2**

 **Alignment: Neutral Chaotic**

 _ **HP 600/600 [+ 5 Per minute]**_

 _ **SP 1000/1000 [+20 per 4 Sec]**_

 _ **MP 1000/1000 [+20 per Minute]**_

 _ **EP 300/300 [+10 per Minute]**_

 _ **VE 250/250 [+5 per second]**_

Status

Strength: 5

Perception:7

Endurance:6

Charisma:5

Intelligence:8

Agility:7

Luck:9

Points-10

Perk points-2

* * *

Well… how about that?


	14. User Interface

Naruto Uzumaki, Odessa, Texas:1 minute later-Uchiha warehouse

* * *

Sasuke was, well he was currently staring at me in shock, I however took the time Sasuke's current state had granted me to look through the new information, provided by my already OP ability.

* * *

 _You have unlocked all features for a level 2. player_

HUD form 2

Mysterious power/!

Thule Amulet/!

Game UI/!

+=Bonus Power

 _Note any_? _Symbols mean you have yet to meet unknown criteria!_

 _Note any_ /! _Symbols mean you have just unlocked said power through unknown criteria-Click to view completed requirements!_

* * *

UI/Activated

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level:2**

 **Alignment: Neutral Chaotic**

 **Title: Gamer-[Inanimate]**

 **HP 600/600 [+ 5]**

 **SP 1000/1000 [+20]**

 **MP 1000/1000 [+20]**

 **EP 300/300 [+10]**

 **VE 250/250 [+5]**

 **Status**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Perception:7**

 **Endurance:6**

 **Charisma:5**

 **Intelligence:8**

 **Agility:7**

 **Luck:9**

 **Points-10**

 **Perk points-4**

* * *

 **Power slots**

 **[-Empty-]**

 **[-Empty-]**

 **[-Empty-]**

 **[-Empty-]**

 **[-Locked-]**

 **[-Locked-]**

 _ **More…**_

* * *

Rubbing my jaw I couldn't help but wonder _what_ in the hell was a power slot?

 **Power slots:** **Power slots can hold one Iconic Item from one game. By placing the item in**

 **the slot it binds to the slot and cannot be removed. It will then allow you access to that universe's power mechanics, and unlocks the potential skills for that universe. There is an infinite amount of power slots, however the rest are unlocked at level 250 for the very simple fact this ability is OP.**

 **Iconic Items are items that you see and will immediately associate them with that game.**

 **Example:Energy Sword[Halo], deathly hallows[HP Series], Cigar[Duke Nukem], Master sword[Zelda Series], The One ring[I shouldn't have to explain this]...etc**

 **Some Skills will require perk points to level or unlock upgrades for that ability.**

 _ **Note: After a skill reaches level twenty a skill point will be needed to level the ability any further**_ **.**

 _ **Note: Any ability gained through Items or skill trees will start at zero even if they have been used before.**_

 _ **Note: Anything bearing similar properties to an ability gained may be last and merger with the similar ability!**_

Okay even I'm gonna admit this an op ability… Okay… Might as well test it out, I mean why not?

Taking off the Thule amulet I placed it inside the first slot, When I heard the now signature *Ping*

 **You are about to bind this item to your person this will result in-**

 **Never being able to sell it**

 **The item cannot be stolen**

 **Would you like to bind the -Thule Amulet- to your person?**

 **Yes/No**

Needless to say I clicked yes.

 _Energy had mutated, all previous energies have become a universal energy called Mana!_

 _Have fun!_

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Level:2**

 **Alignment: Neutral Chaotic**

 **Title: Gamer-[Inanimate]**

 **HP 600/600 [+ 5]**

 **SP 1000/1000 [+20]**

 **Mp 1000/1000 [+20]**

 **Status**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Perception:7**

 **Endurance:6**

 **Charisma:5**

 **Intelligence:8**

 **Agility:7**

 **Luck:9**

 **Points-10**

 **Perk points-4**

 **Veil-Walker** **LVL. 0**

You have seen the veil, a place many have sought and none before you have found

 _You can manipulate the veil... Somewhat  
_

 _Manipulating the veil Costs 10 MP  
_

Blinking I felt the information on how to, use the powers the veil amulet granted rush into my head, and while the abilities on how to manipulate time gave me a headache just to think about the rest was relatively easy.

*Ping*

 _ **You have unlocked new skill(s)!**_

 **Veil enhancement** **LVL. 0**

By forcibly entering the veil you gain +2 to all stats!

 **Gravity Control** **LVL. 0**

By Using the veil energy you can manipulate gravity!

 _Costs 20 Mp per minute!_

 **Empower!** **LVL. 0**

Using the power of the veil you can enhance everything, from bullets to tacos!

 _Costs 25 Mp per Item/thing Empowered_

 _Can empower only one thing at a time at current level_

 **Mire** **LVL. 0**

Through use of the veil you can freeze time! or you know disintegrate things...

 _Costs 40 Mp per Minute_

 _Costs 200 Mp per second when using disintegration_

 **Push &Pull** **LVL. 0**

Push and pull things

 _Can push &pull things up to 300 pounds!_

 _Costs 30 Mp per second_

 **Shield** **LVL. 0**

The shield is mightier than both sword and pen!

 _Cost 30 Mp and will remain till dismissed, or broken by sustained damage_

 _10% chance of blocking heavy arms fire (Rocket launchers, high caliber sniper rifles...etc)_

 _30% Chance of blocking explosive damage (Grenades)_

 _100% chance of blocking standard arms fire (Pistols, assault rifles...etc_

 _50% extra survival of completely ridiculous weaponry, or situations(Unicorns farting beams of death)_

 **Passive Shielding** **LVL. 0**

A protective layer around your body that acts like the halo energy shielding

 _Powered by ambient radiation_

 _will be disabled if damage sustained is greater than regeneration rate_

 _Extra energy will be transformed into Mp_

 _Prevents permanently disabling damage from occurring(Broken bones, liver damage...etc)_

 **Shield Manipulation** **LVL. 0**

Manipulate extra shields

 _Create each shield for 100 Mp_

 _control up to 8 shields_

 _Change the shape of your shields, after all who said a shield couldn't be a weapon too?_

 **Veil runes** **LVL.0**

bend the world to it's limits with your knowledge of runes!

 _Create a limited set of basic runes for varied Mp cost_

 **Power Of the Black Sun** **LVL. 0**

Using the power of the black sun you can control the Veil Itself

 _Using the power of the black sun will cause all remaining Mp to be drained_

 _For a limited time you can control the energy of the black sun and master the veil Current limit being (1 Minute)_

I couldn't help but stare at the skills I had gained, I mean Op doesn't even cover it, seriously who gives a seventeen year old the ability to make reality a game?

Shaking my head at whoever the hell was programming my life stupidity… Well I never thought I'd say that.

Getting back on track I shook my head before looking up at Sasuke and Blake only almost face plant when I realized they both had words on top of their heads like a standard RPG.

 _Sasuke Uchiha LVL.1_

 _Gamer-[animate], Last-sane-Uchiha_

 _Blake Belladonna LVL.11_

 _Dimensional play toy, Cat Faunus_

I was so surprised by this I almost didn't see the screen floating in front of my black haired, duck butted friend.

"Are you seeing this?"

Caught off guard I looked to the cat faunus only to find her eyes zooming between the screen hovering in front of both the duck butt and I franticly. I looked sasuke in the eye and while I could see he was still having trouble identifying whether this was a dream or not, we still came to a silent agreement before turning back to the girl in question.

"Yup" we stated in sync doing our best for the "Creepy Twins" vibe.

Based on her now twitching eye I'm gonna say we failed, horribly all while managing to get on her nerves... Mission success!

Holding her face in her hands she gave a long sigh. "Can you send me back?" Blake said her voice holding a debatable amount of what could only be hope. This time the question was mainly for a certain Uchiha.

Sighing he answered " I wouldn't know… I mean I could theoretically but well I don't know." the helplessness practically visible as the Uchiha's shoulders drooped. Blake took the news quite well for someone possibly stuck in a dimension that wasn't her own.

By that I mean she wasn't freaking out too badly.

Ducking her head Blake tried to stop us from seeing the few tears that fell from her eyes. It was in vain though as I could see the watery substance, slide down her face as she held back broken sobs. Sasuke himself Plopped down onto a chair his form void of his usual grace as the fact he may or may not of completely cut a girl off from her world weighed on his conscience.

Even I almost lost myself to the morbid atmosphere.

Slapping my cheeks I pulled Blake to her feet before yelling at the saddened Uchiha "Teme! Your driving!" as I exited the door Blake soon after with my hand still around her arm in an iron grip when sasuke yelled back.

"Why?"

I felt the twinkle of glee spark in my eyes as I called back.

"Cause I have a paper-man to black-mail!"


	15. Alert 3

**Hello again, it's been a while... well several months in fact and I thank those who have waited patiently for the next update to this story. but i'm sorry to inform you that the next update won't be coming.**

 **Now before you burn me on the pike, I'm not talking about abandoning this story, I'm just going to rewrite it. There's a lot of reason's for this but the main reason is the Gamer mechanics. to some it up... they're a mess.**

 **I don't even know what I was thinking when I came up with them and it hurts my head to even attempt to understand some of my notes. The plot was such a mess and I'm not even sure what I was going for originally. Thankfully I've managed to sort of(I guess) polish out what i was originally going for with the original concept. I've already begun writing the first chapter, of the rewrite that is. Hopefully it will be out within a few months but don't get your hopes up, I've been focusing on a few of my other stories, and recently wrote up a harry potter fanfiction, that's actually pretty original (witch is quite an accomplishment in the harry potter fandom)**

 **Again I thank those of you have followed this story faithfully.**

 **-Vault**


End file.
